


Fucking Around the Christmas Tree

by Bearfeat



Series: Steam [8]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alpha is drunk and so in love it's disgusting, Christmas Dinner, Christmas sex, Dominance, M/M, Mulled wine, Water is sexy as fuck, butt stuff, first there is fluff, maybe the title is a little too goofy for how deep this turned out, then fluff again, then there is smut, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: After a lovely Christmas dinner Alpha is on cloud nine. Tipsy and in love, he decides he wants to be Water's ho ho ho.(These descriptions are getting weirder and weirder I am so sorry.)





	1. Mulled Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harmonyhhr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonyhhr/gifts).



> Gifted to Harmonyhhr because she has been feeding me some of the best ideas for Steam. You dirty-minded bitch. Also because it's Christmas I guess.

It was the night before Christmas and Alpha clenched the wrapped gift in his hands as he came to a halt, looking at the front door of an address he hadn’t visited in some time. He was shaking from the cold, but he felt warm inside. There was an unspeakable joy in his heart, and he could feel it grow as he heard footsteps approach in the hall. A handful of snowflakes landed on the package in his hands, but the snow could not yet form a layer, as the door was answered soon and he was invited in.

Air greeted him with the kindest smile. ‘Alpha.’ He said under his breath.

The joy in Alpha’s heart almost made it burst and he could feel it warm his cheeks. Air pulled him in and held him close for a second, and Alpha could feel how his joy choked him a little.

‘God Jul.’ Alpha said. ‘This is for you.’ He held out the package to Air. ‘From both of us.’

Air smiled, but did not take it.

‘God Jul. Come inside first.’ He said. ‘Put it under the tree. Everyone’s here already.

 

Water had many brothers and sisters, some of them blood-related and some of them step-siblings, but none of them counted in halves. Alpha knew them well. At one point, he realized as he was greeted with that signature warmth every member of this family oozed, he had been in this house so often he felt like one of them. Alpha placed the package, which contained an arrangement of craft beers they had carefully picked out, under the large Christmas tree and then found Water in the kitchen. His love was entertaining two of his sisters and his stepmother with a vulgar story, but he ended it the moment Alpha stepped inside.

He looked as if he had forgotten what he was talking about immediately. He had only eye for his Fire ghoul, and he smiled, hugging him tight.

‘You’re here!’ he sighed. Alpha found his eyes and then his lips and all sound disappeared for a moment as they greeted each other with a kiss. When the world appeared to him again, he saw Water’s blue eyes shining with that same joy. His round cheeks, freshly shaven. His love wore a pair of black trousers and a black blouse, which wasn’t buttoned up all the way. A generous amount of dark chest hair bulged out. Alpha swallowed hard.

‘You look fantastic.’ He said.

‘So do you.’ Water ran a finger down his V-neck. Then he grabbed the flaps of his jacket to pull him in for a new kiss.

 

Wherever Water went that night, Alpha couldn’t keep his eyes off him. The Fire ghoul sipped his mulled wine as he nodded, not listening to what one of the brothers was talking to him about. He went deaf when Water smiled, his heart stopped when Water put his arm around a family member. The day was dark, even with the snow outside, but everything inside this house was light. As Air and his wife started putting Christmas dinner on the long table, more than enough for everyone (everyone, everyone), Alpha knew exactly what happiness was.

 

They sat next to each other, and Alpha sipped his mulled wine. He let his eyes glide over the food on the table, the people around it, people he loved. His gaze landed on Water’s fingers, taping a serene rhythm on the table cloth. His sleeves were rolled up now, and Alpha could see the tendons in his arm move. Water saw him look, and he wiggled his eyebrows, placing an arm over the back of Alpha’s chair. He leaned in.

‘You’ve been awfully quiet tonight.’ Water whispered in his ear. Alpha felt heat rise to his face. He caressed Water’s hand on the table, and their fingers intertwined as if they had a mind of their own.

‘I’m just really happy.’ Alpha managed to get past his lips. He watched the corners of Water’s mouth disappear in his round cheeks. The Water ghoul didn’t reply, he just leaned closer, making their noses touch. Alpha parted his lips, but no kiss came. Just their faces, so close he could feel the warmth of his body, and their hands, entangled so tightly he could feel the beating of his heart. No bad day could ever draw out how good he felt right now, Alpha realized, and he almost felt guilty for questioning if he was able to cherish this enough. He sighed, wishing time wouldn’t pass by them so fast.

 

Dinner was a haze of great food and great people, warmth and mulled wine. Alpha knew he was getting tipsy, but it was Christmas, and he would never be made feel embarrassed in this family. He kissed the lady of the house before they left, and Air took him into his arms again. their hug lasted longer than before.

‘I’ve never seen you like this.’ Air told him over his shoulder. Alpha just nodded. He knew. Water took his hand and they walked to the taxi. It was as if the snow fell around them, avoiding them. The glow surrounding them would have made for an untimely death of the snowflakes.

 

Alpha couldn’t keep his hands off of him. The moment they sat down in the backseat, he pulled Water closer, needy, and kissed his face and neck. Water gasped. He had expected it, seeing the love in Alpha’s eyes all night, but he didn’t think his ghoul would be this physical in the backseat of a taxi. He didn’t mind, of course. He closed his eyes when Alpha started rubbing his thigh, pressing his fingers closer and closer to his stirring dick.

 

‘I wanna make love to you.’ Alpha heaved, licking Water’s neck, rubbing his fingers harder to his ghoul’s crotch.

“ _Make love_ ”? Water said, making it sound as if he was disgusted yet a little delighted by it. ‘How drunk are you, exactly?’

Alpha felt the wine rush through him and he knew Water could see it when he took Water’s face in his hands and looked at him.

‘When we get home, I want you to fuck me.’ Alpha whispered.

‘You… you want me to…’ Water started, losing his words in their next kiss. Alpha felt pangs of adrenaline, butterflies, a growing want in his cock. He felt perfect and in love and horny, and he felt he needed to feel Water inside him.

‘Of course.’ Water whispered, eyes closed, when Alpha bit his ear. ‘Yes, anything.’


	2. Talk Dirty To Me

Water gave Alpha just enough time to hang his coat, before he turned him around and pushed him towards their bedroom. Alpha grunted, feeling Water’s crotch pressed to his ass. He was out of breath, his body aching already. He didn’t know what brought on this want to be on the receiving end this time, but he knew he wanted it. He _needed_ it. He felt it stirring inside him. His entire lower body contracted and he felt a small amount of pre-come leak from him.

 

Water softly bit his neck, making Alpha shut his eyes in delight.

 _I’m yours. I’m yours,_ he thought, but he couldn’t say it. Language had become obsolete for a moment, and he reached behind him to run his fingers through Water’s hair. He felt the collar of the black shirt his ghoul was wearing, and realized he didn’t want Water to take it off.

Alpha turned, breaking free from Water’s grip. He made sure his love watched as he shrugged the jacket from his shoulders and threw it on the ground, followed by his T-shirt. Water grinned, raising his hands to unbutton his shirt, but Alpha stopped him.

He took Water’s hands, pulling them down. Letting his gaze glide up his perfect fitted clothes, his dark chest hair, his full cheeks and lips, Alpha swallowed hard. He took Water’s face in his hands and slowly licked Water’s lips. Then, he bit him. Water closed his eyes, grunting softly, allowing the pain to seep through. He enjoyed it, and Alpha knew that. He ran his fingers into Water’s hair once more, massaging his scalp as his bite transformed into a kiss. He pulled Water’s hair softly, reveling in how it felt and how he smelled. Alpha’s skin was hungry for Water’s touch.

 

Shaking, as if he was deprived, he broke the kiss and loosened his pants, kicking it from his legs, his shoes and socks flying through the room in the process. He had this clear vision of how he wanted his first time of bottoming to go, but he couldn’t find the words to instruct Water yet. The Water ghoul pushed him down to their bed, eying the damp stain in his underwear. His blue eyes shone when he crawled up over his legs and torso, slowly, like a predator. He placed all his weight on Alpha, making the Fire ghoul whine in frustration. He had seldom been this desperate, but he wasn’t ashamed. He knew Water would take care of him without judgement.

 

Water licked Alpha’s nipple and Alpha felt his cock stir. Water’s clothed body on his naked skin. The wine in his system. The butterflies in his stomach. Somehow he remembered how to form words and he whispered to his love how he wanted to be taken.

‘I want you to demand it from me.’ Alpha rasped, his voice thinning with every heave. ‘Like I owe it to you. Do that… do that thing you do…’ He arched his back, because Water had pressed a leg to his erection.

‘Fuck me.’ Alpha whispered. His nipples hardened, his entire body on edge. If something cold touched him now, he would shatter into a thousand pieces, but Water was all there was. Water, his dark and beautifully fitting clothes, the fire in his eyes. Alpha could see it take him over. _It_ , that thing that made him whatever he was when he was given complete control in the sack. Dominant. Intoxicating. Alpha felt his heart beat heavily in his chest.

 

‘As you wish.’ Water whispered. He touched Alpha’s chest and ran his finger down. Water sat on Alpha’s legs, moving his fingers over Alpha’s thighs in circles.

‘Couldn’t you wait for me?’ he said softly, touching the wet spot in his boxers. ‘You bitch.’ The white of his teeth shone in the dim light when he smiled darkly. He closed his hand tightly around Alpha’s cock. Alpha tightened his quivering jaw, looking at his ghoul through lidded eyes. He saw Water’s nipples harden under his shirt and noticed how his mouth had gone completely dry.

‘Turn around.’ Water said. Alpha struggled to lift himself to his elbows, and Water gave him a cold push. As Alpha turned to lie on his stomach, Water pulled down his boxers. Alpha held his breath.

 

He could feel the tender touch of Water’s hand on his ass cheek. He could feel the power in his hand. Biting his lip, he wondered if Water would spank him now, if that was something he would do. But his strong hands wandered over his back and grabbed his shoulders. Water pushed Alpha down into the bed and pressed his hardening cock against Alpha’s ass.

‘Is this what you want?’ His hot breath caressed Alpha’s ear and his tone made his heart stop.

‘Yes.’ Alpha heaved. ‘Do you want me to beg?’

‘Hmmm…’ Water nibbled his ear and then kissed his neck. He bumped his crotch to Alpha’s behind. ‘Maybe next time. Tonight, I’ll be nice…’ He thrusted against Alpha’s ass and grunted loudly. Alpha bit his pillow. He needed it now. What was taking Water so long? He moaned and pushed back into Water’s hips.

 

‘Alright.’ Water sighed. He got up from the bed to retrieve the lube from their night stand and Alpha braced himself.

‘Relax.’ Water said sweetly and his hands were back again. Then it was as if he remembered what Alpha had asked of him. ‘Can’t fuck that sweet pussy when you’re all tense.’ He grumbled.

Alpha opened his mouth, gasping as Water spit on his hole. He felt Water’s tongue. It was hot, strong, and it felt amazing.

‘Water!’ He moaned as the other licked him thoroughly. ‘Water!’ An overwhelmed cry now. Water had pushed two slick fingers inside him, all the way. Alpha felt an incredible heat inside him. Somehow he knew it would’ve hurt if he wasn’t tipsy, or if he didn’t feel like his heart was swelling from the utter joy of the night. He embraced everything he felt, sweat breaking on his back and forehead.

 

Slowly, teasing, Water let his fingers slip out of him, then back in. Alpha moaned uncontrollably into the pillow. It was overwhelming, intoxicating.

‘Is this okay?’ Water needed to make sure. ‘You feeling good still?’ He whispered, leaning down. Alpha turned his face on the pillow to look at him.

‘Please don’t stop.’ A tear rolled down his face, but he didn’t know why exactly. Everything about tonight felt otherworldly.

Water pulled out his fingers and leaned over him. He seemed careful but without hesitation when he licked the tear from his cheek, ending it with a kiss to the corner of his eye. Alpha whined at the loss of his fingers, ready to produce another tear, when he felt Water loosening his pants with one hand behind him. He held his breath when the head of Water’s cock pressed between his cheeks. He turned his face back into the pillow, but Water grabbed his jaw as he pushed inside.

 

‘Don’t look away, love.’ Water demanded. He sunk deeper inside. It stretched Alpha beyond comfort, and he grunted through gritted teeth, but it came close to the satisfaction he had sought after all night.

‘Fuck!’ He moaned. It was as he had imagined and still it was different. Water always seemed to take it so effortlessly, he thought, as the other started moving. It was almost too much to take. And yet, it was all he had wanted, all night, and now still. He took perverted pleasure in letting Water hurt him like this, own him like this. His love thrusted deep inside, and suddenly a great wave of pleasure washed over him. Water moved out and in again, and the pleasure grew. Alpha unclenched his jaw, not realizing how his body relaxed now that the only feeling inside him was _good_.

‘Ohhhh…’ he let out. Water laughed softly.

‘Yes, I know.’

‘Hmmm…’ Alpha moaned.

‘Yes, yes…’ Water’s fingers closed around his hip. ‘Ah, that is tight…’

 

Alpha started to get sore, and that great pleasure was an uncontrollable heat that kept growing.

‘F-fuck.’ Alpha stammered. Water’s thrusting was slow and deep. He leaned on Alpha, placing one hand in his neck, the other still on his hip.

‘My little whore…’ Water grunted, shooting beams of electricity through Alpha’s body. ‘Take it. Take it!’

Alpha felt his eyes roll into the back of their sockets. His skin was aflame, all his nerves scorched, and the feeling inside him was growing until he was nothing more than sensitive, raw flesh, pulsing where Water merged with him.

‘Look at you.’ Water’s voice was cold. He was so good at this. _So good_. ‘Look at you taking my cock.’ He pushed deep, and Alpha cried out. His own cock grew unbelievably hard and he perked his ass up, pulling his knees under him. Water moved both hands to his hips now, picking up a faster tempo.

 

‘Yes!’ Alpha cried. ‘Yes! Fuck!’ He felt something coming, as if he was going to piss himself, but there was nothing he could do with Water thrusting into him. His ghoul was hitting him in all the right places, over and over, until Alpha felt something snap.

The heat gulfed from his guts and rolled through his skin on the waves of an orgasm that was completely new to him. He could feel his balls contract and he leaked all his seed on the sheets in a heavy stream. He heaved, and the waves kept coming, his climax lasted and lasted. His legs were shaking by the time it finally subsided. There were words on his lips he wasn’t even aware of.

 

The moment Water felt Alpha sag under him, he followed him, pulling out as he came. Alpha felt his come spread inside and over him. He heard how Water jerked himself off, moaning loud.

Surely, the moans transformed into heavy breathing. He let himself fall on the pillow next to Alpha.

 

‘Well done.’ He said. He reached between Alpha’s legs, to touch his sensitive member. ‘Look at you…’ he whispered once more, but it was sweet this time. Almost as if he was in awe.

Alpha whined at the touch. He rolled to his side, taking Water’s hand away from him. Instead, he brought it to his face, and pressed the knuckles to his lips. Eyes closed, he used Water’s hand as an anchor to steady himself, to find his way back to reality.

 

‘You good?’ He heard Water’s soft voice, warm again, and he felt his fingers over his scalp. ‘You feeling okay?’

Alpha opened his eyes. He swallowed hard when he saw how close his ghoul was.

‘I love you so much.’ He mumbled. He felt delicate all of a sudden, more naked now that his body was cooling and he was sobering up. ‘Water…’ His voice broke as all the joy he had felt tonight came pouring out. It had been too much anyway. Water took him in his arms. He let his tears run freely too, because he understood how beautiful it was, and he too wished time could be slowed down on nights like these.


	3. Coffee

Water unbuttoned his shirt. Alpha watched carefully as he plucked the buttons loose and revealed more of his chest. He sighed. His back was getting cold now that they were just lying there. He suppressed a shiver. The sex still lingered in his body, he noticed, when he tensed the muscles in his legs. But he felt no discomfort, because they had reached full catharsis, and Alpha was cleansed, maybe drained, emotionally. Water sat up and threw his shirt in the general direction of the laundry basket. Alpha felt heavy. He followed Water with his eyes when he stood up to shed the rest of his clothes. But Water stuck out his hand.

‘Come.’ He said. ‘Let’s take a shower.’

Alpha took his hand and followed. As Water turned on the shower and held his hand under the stream until it was the right temperature, steam rose up from the tiles. Water smiled at him, walking backwards until the water flowed over his shoulder. He placed his warm hands on Alpha’s chest.

 

‘What made you decide this was what you wanted tonight?’ Water said, eyes shining with sleep. He lowered his head to make a trail of kisses over Alpha’s collar bone. His hands wandered around his back, guiding the water there. Alpha sighed.

‘I just wanted it.’ He said. ‘It felt right.’ He rubbed his fingers through Water’s dark chest hair.

Alpha looked at his Water ghoul and smiled. Water’s lips were wet against his own as they kissed slowly, and it warm and good, and luckily not overwhelming like before. Water washed him with care. Alpha felt like he was half asleep when Water turned the shower off and wrapped him in a towel. They were both so tired they barely made it to the bed, where they dropped their towels and crawled under the sheets. They drifted off quicker than their bodies could dry.

 

 

It was the morning after Christmas and Alpha woke up earlier than he had expected. He was wide awake, and he felt cheerful and light. There was a slight rumble in his stomach, so he made his way to their living room slash kitchen to start breakfast. Opening drawers left and right and looking in their fridge, he couldn’t really think of what to make them. As a last resort, he started the coffee pot, to buy himself time.

 

He stretched his naked body and felt a short light-headedness that surely was a result of the drinking from the night before. A crooked smile crept over his lips when he thought of his love, pushing his drunken body down. He opened a curtain, and listened to the coffee run.

 

‘Showing the neighbors the goods?’ He hadn’t heard Water come in, so his voice gave him a little scare, but he relaxed when his ghoul kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around him.

‘How is my bottom bitch?’ He whispered. Goosebumps ran down Alpha’s back. He laughed, masking how much that turned him on, and dove his nails into Water’s arms.

‘Amazing.’ He held Water’s arms embracing him. ‘You?’

‘Fantastic.’ Water’s kissed him just above his ear.

‘Hmmm.’ Alpha said, arching his back a little. ‘I can tell.’

He turned, holding Water’s wrists to keep him in place. Water was deliciously pale in the morning sunlight, the dark hair on his body contrasting his skin. He had bags under his eyes and wrinkles on one side of his face. He was so beautiful it hurt Alpha’s heart.

‘I will show the neighbors the goods.’ Alpha mumbled softly, moving his hands to Water’s hips. He held Water’s gaze, but from the corner of his eye he saw the response in the ghoul’s morning erection. Water did not say anything, but parted his lips as Alpha sunk to his knees. Closing his eyes, he leaned his hands against the window, and breathed a shape of passion on the cold glass.


End file.
